A little thing called Vengence
by RainbowShelby
Summary: She gives up on everything, leaves TNA and starts in the WWE. She meets John Cena at Raw and instantly they click and soon she fogets TNA. But with a new arrival brings Past. Will John stay or Go? Seq to Angle's Style
1. Chapter 1

Part one:

The WWE…..and John Cena?

It was my first night and I couldn't wait I would become John Cena's valet. I got ready for my first promo.

"Ready action!"

_John walked up to me._

"_Hey your Payton right?" he says, "the new diva?"_

"_Yeah and your John Cena." I reply, "the should be world heavy-weight champion."_

"_Yeah that's me." he says with his cute little smile, "I like your spunk care to join me to the ring?"_

"_With you I would do anything."_

_He holds out his arm and I take it and we walk to the gorilla pit._

"That was great guys."

"So you're Kurt angle's daughter?" John asks looking at me. I nod.

"Not really, it's complicated."

"oh." He laughs my phone rings I look at the ID. A.J. it read. I sigh and push ignore.

"So you want to come out to a club with me tonight?" John asks. I smile and look up at him.

"Yeah that sounds great." I agreed and then skipped off to my locker room my phone jingled indicating that I had a message.

"_Payton, hey I know your getting ready for your beg debut on Raw. Yes Jeff told me where you were going and when you were debuting. I wish you would have told me though, I really miss you and I miss us. I don't know why you left. Or why we even got into that argument but I probably started it. I'm sorry. The guys really miss you over here at TNA we'll all be watching you tonight. Well good luck and kick some ass. I still love you, Payton. Bye"_

I take a deep breath and stand up. They would be watching, and they all thought I would be fighting tonight, not making out with John Cena. I wonder what the next message will consist off; maybe of few of, what the hell Payton you left TNA to make out with John Cena?! But eh I left them, so what.

"Pay we're on in 3." John says coming in. "hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I say,

"TNA guys again?"

"Just can't seem to get it though their head's I'm done with them. Hopefully tonight will. And my newly setup myspace tomorrow." I say, because we have to make the fans think everything is real our myspace has to follow our storylines as well.

"So you up for taking those pictures tonight?" John asks. I smile.

"Dur."

"Great."

"yeah." I say grinning as John's music starts, he takes my hand and we walk out. He does his thing and motions me to join him. He takes my hand and I follow him to the ring. Edge comes out and the match starts

-After the match-

Edge was beating John up after the match ended and I had to think quick so I grabbed the closes thing which was a chair and slid into the ring I tapped edge on the shoulder, he turns and I nail him in the head. He drops to the ground and I run to John and help him up. He stares at me and at the screen as they replay I just did, he smiles and pulls me into a kiss. We make out for a few seconds and pull apart he smiles and raises my hands as Vickie and her nephew Chavo come out.

"Excuse me!" she screeches. "But who in the hell are you."

"Really Vickie this is a family show." John says.

"Who is she Cena?" Vickie asks again.

"She's the woman who just knocked your precious husband out."

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE, CENA?!" she screeches, I take the mic from John

"I'M PAYTON CAGE! A.K.A YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE VICKIE!" I yell. John's music starts playing.

We get out of the ring hand-in-hand and walk past Vickie and I jump at Chavo scaring him. I laugh.

Once in the back we walk to our next destination. His locker-room for our next cut. This would contain Edge, me and John.

I sit on the bench and start playing with my sidekick.

"And action"

_I was playing with my sidekick; John was in the shower, when someone walked in._

"_Who the hell do you think you are you bitch." Edge asks pressing me against the wall._

"_Payton Cage."_

"_Where'd he find you? The corner down the road?"_

"_I'll have you know that Vince hired me"_

"_I could careless." He says, "You just tell your boyfriend that he needs to wat-ugh"_

_John attacks edge now its edge's turn to be pressed up against the wall._

"_Don't you ever put your hands on my girlfriend ever again you hear me edge, or I swear it will go far deeper then the title." John pushes him out of the frame and walks over to me._

"_You okay?" he asks hugging me._

"_Much better now." I say smiling. He smiles and kisses me._

"And cut." The director, "that was great guys."

"Oww damn Cena that actually hurt. Damn" Adam says whining.

"Quit you're complaining." John replies

"I think it's going to buries."

"Awww go have Vickikins kiss it." I say smirking. Adam glares at me.

"You know we might just know each other for a long fucking time but I'll still kick your ass."

"Oh I'm shaking." I retort. My phone rings. I look at the ID. A.J. I look down in shame. I knew what would come next. The word Whore. So I pushed ignore and walk with John to catering. My jingles and look at John.

"Check it." He says

"I'm too scared to." I admit

"They're your best friends." He says, "they can't be that mean."

"I guess your right." I say, I check my messages.

"_Oh okay I see how it is, you leave TNA so you can hit your best friend with a chair?!?!?!? That's nice!! Jason says to tell Adam hi. He watched too. That chair shot was amazing. I don't like the fact that you're playing the scared little girl though. Whelp going to get some sleep, love you bye." _

"So was it as bad as you thought?"

"He's completely by-passing the kiss." I say, "I thought he would be mad."

"Do you want him to be mad?" John asks

"Yeah a little, I mean I know I'm over but I wanted him to show at least a little emotion."

"Give him time."

"I know. Oh JASON SAID HI ADAM!" I yelled ahead to Adam who was talking to the edge-heads. He looks at me and grins.

"TELL HIM HE'S MINE WHEN HE COMES HERE!"

"LIKE YOU'D BE ABLE TO BEAT HIM, COPELAND!"

"DO YOU DOUBT MY ABILITIES?"

"THE FACT THAT YOU LACK?!"

"YOU BITCH!"

"ASS-CLOWN!"

"JERICHO!"-A

"ORTON!"-P

"JACK SWAGGER!"-A

"SANTINO!"-P

"NOT THE HELL YOU DIDN'T"-A

"I WIN!" I shout skipping over to my car. John leaning up against it.

"May I help you?"

"Well one of the insults you just used just left me here to go party with his new best friends" John growls. "So you mind if I snag a ride"

"We share a room anyway so it doesn't matter." I say smiling

"Thanks."

"No problem." I say smiling at him. My phone rings and this time I don't even look at it. We made it back to the hotel and we took the pictures for my myspace seeing that John didn't do that kind of stuff. I uploaded them and started weeding out my old pictures of me and A.J.

"Whoa is that a picture of you and A.J. throwing up on the drop ride at Disney?" John asks

"Yeah. We just got done eating chili dogs." I say smiling.

"You guys were really great together." He states.

"No John we weren't."

"Why not."

"Because if we were. I would be trying harder to keep it together." I say getting up and closing my computer and getting into the one bed we had. John lies on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask

"Going to sleep." he says confused

"Not on the couch, it's a king size bed and I'm not going to bite."

"Promise?" John says playfully.

"Not hard anyway." I say smirking. John climbs in bed and I roll over and fall into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-Part two-

Petey and the Little Fan

I woke up the next day with a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around me. I smile, and pretend to sleep not wanting this Greek god of a man to get up from next to me, but sadly his alarm went off and he got up. I watched as he walked to the bathroom and I checked my cell phone. I had a message.

"_Hey. Payton, its Petey call me okay. You and I need to have a long conversation about that kissing that was going on with you and a certain Mr. Cena last night. A.J. wasn't Mr. all-cool-about-it like he seemed like on the phone. You should have heard him rant and rave about how long it was. Well call me okay I really need to talk to you more about this. Love ya' kid."_

"Kid?" I mutter, "Your only one year older."

"Talking to yourself again?" John asks scaring me half to death.

"Shit!" I exclaim. "You're an ass, Cena."

"Didn't mean to scare you. Who was that?"

"Petey, seems like A.J. wasn't as cool as he acted like on the message."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Petey wants to talk to me. I have to call him."

"Then get to it." Cena says smacking my ass. I turn and glare at him. He smirks

"What you gunna do about it?"

"You think your tough do ya?" I say, "You just wait till I tell Petey."

"No not maple-leaf muscle." John pretends to beg.

"loser." I say dialing Petey's number.

_Petey_/me

_Hello?_

You called me last night.

_Oh yeah, can you meet me at Danny's diner?_

Yeah sure how ten sound.

_Sounds great see you then_

Great bye

_Peace_

"My friends are losers." I say grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom and getting into the shower.

I grab my key card and walk to Danny's diner. I look in the window and sitting in a booth was none other that my best friend, Petey 'maple-leaf muscle' Williams. I enter the diner and sit across from him

"Hey Petey.

"I put the FU in fun." He reads my shirt. I smile

"yep." I say.

"You're too weird some times."

"So what really happened last night?" I ask, "I want all the good stuff too don't powder puff it for me."

"Yes um so here's the thing Patrick and I had to literally hold him down on the couch so he didn't come to the arena and kick John's ass"

"It's a storyline, Petey. You've had one. He's had one, with my mom no less" I say

"A little heads up could have worked."

"Okay well I'll call you next week okay"

"He still loves you Payton." Petey says after we order

"Petey. I love him too just I don't think I love him like I did before."

"Okay just don't go too fast with John like you did with A.J. okay."

"I won't, plus who even said I liked John like that."

"Girl I saw that kiss. You defiantly like him."

"Even if I did, which I don't, he wouldn't like me."

"Someone likes someone in this storyline because damn girl that kiss looked too real to me."

"Shut up Petey" I say, he laughs.

"Let's talk about you and those pictures of you and John on your myspace. Jamie thinks you guys are cute together. A.J. about drop kicked her when she said that."

"ugh." I moan, "Can we please talk about something else."

"Okay umm so how's the WWE treating you?"

"Great." I say smiling

"Payton I'm leaving TNA."

"WHAT WHY?" I exclaim.

"Bored with the mafia now." He says, "Every thing about them now."

"Awe I'm sorry." I say, "Do you know what you're going to do after?"

"No."

"So you have no idea what you want to do?"

"I wanna get married and have kids…." He says completely out of the blue ten minutes later. I look at him and look around.

"Umm… Petey baby I love you but I'm sure A.J. would kick your ass." I say

"Eww not with you!" Pete exclaims throwing a creamer at me.

"Humph fine." I say crossing my arms and pouting. He smiles.

"Not that it wouldn't be great." He says, "It's just your too much Drama kid."

I look up at me.

"And what's with you calling me kid all of the sudden?" I ask as the waitress brings the food. He shrugs his shoulder as a young girl runs up to our table. She pulls on my shirt.

"Well hello." I say.

"hi." She says gigging. "I'm Brittany."

"Well hi Brittany, I'm Payton."

"I know you're my favorite diva/knockout ever. I watched you all the time on TNA."

"Then you should know Petey."

"She looks at him and smiles."

"So you're okay?" she asks, he smile

"Yeah."

"Good then go back and get your revenge on that over-grown son of a gun." She says, causing me to laugh.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Well Brittany what can I get you?"

"I wanted an autograph but all I have is this napkin." She says handing me a napkin. I frown.

"Well this will never do." I say. I take my headband off and take a sharpie from my purse and sign it.

"here." I say handing it to her. She smiles and runs off somewhere. The waitress returns.

"Thank you for doing that." She smiles,

"Oh no problem, I love meeting fans." I say smiling. She hands us the bill and we go pay.

"Well I'll see you later on then" Petey says hugging me. I hug back taking in his scent knowing I wouldn't smell it for a long time.

"Bye Petey." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Hey pay doesn't cry." Petey say wiping the tears away, "we'll see each other."

"Why does it feel like we're breaking up?" I say laughing.

"I don't know, but maybe you should call A.J., please for me Payton."

"okay." I whisper.

"bye." He says hugging me.

"Bye pete." I say as he walks off.

My phone vibrates indicating I have a text message.

To: Payton (~KODiva~)

From: John (*Cena*)

Message: Photo shoot! Pick you up in front of the diner in five. STAY PUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Here's part three! Sry it took so long. I had a little writer block. Review please!

* * *

Part Three:

Where's the rest of the outfit?

John's car pulled up ten minutes later.

"Morning beautiful." He says as I get in, I wipe away another tear and smile at him

"Morning John." I reply, "Now what's with this photo shoot?"

"Well they want to put an article about us in the upcoming WWE magazine and they need us to do an interview and a photo shoot."

"Okay." I say I turn the radio and 'love like winter' by AFI was on. (Me: BEST SONG EVER!!!) I smile and start dancing right there in the car.

"Okay you need to calm down a bit." John says smiling. I giggle. "Did you just giggle?"

"Maybe? What are you gunna do about it?"

"Nothing I like your giggle." He says causing me to blush we pull up to a building.

"We're here." He says getting out.

* * *

_at the photo-shoot_

I was in a string bikini top and a short skirt.

"Where's the rest of the outfit?" John asks as I walk out.

"Shut up this is what they want me to wear." I say blushing.

"Doesn't leave me much to imagine."

"In your dreams Cena." I say smirking

"How did you know?" he asks pretending to be shocked.

"Heard you moaning my name last night." I say smirking. He looks at me like he had got caught with his hand in the cookie-jar.

"Don't look at me like that Cena." I say walking over to the set.

"Payton?!" a girls voice rang out. I turn and Becky an ex-TNA photographer was standing with her camera.

"BECKY!" I screamed hugging her.

"So you really did leave?" she asks, I nod. "When?"

"About a month after you left. How's Kegan?"

"She's doing great she took her first steps last week." She says I smile.

"So you're photographing us today?"

"Sure am."

"Great!" I say smiling

* * *

-After the photo-shoot-

"So you wanna grab a bite to eat?" John asks as we exit the building

"Naw I wanna go see the dark night" I tell him. He smiles and nods.

"Then let's go see heath ledger as the Joker." He grabs my hand and we get into his car and drive to the movie theater.

We buy our tickets sign some autographs and walk inside.

Halfway through the movie I found my hand in johns. He looks at me and smiles. I turn my attention back to the movie.

"We really should stop fighting, we'll miss the fireworks!" Heath Ledger says from the screen. I smile he was such a great joker. He was the joker. When the ferry didn't blow up I started laughing causing John to look at me confused.

I smile innocently at him causing him to shake his head

After the movie we walk to the car in silence.

"So you wanna go get dinner?" John asks as I buckle my seat belt.

"sure." I say then I yawn.

"How about we go to the hotel and get some room service?"

"That works too." I say, he starts driving towards the hotel. I fell asleep shortly after that.

Twenty minutes later I feel someone lift me up and carry me somewhere. I open my eyes and stare up at John.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hey sleepy-beauty."

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine." He says. We get to our room and John puts me down. He unlocks the door and I fall onto the bed yawning.

"Pizza okay?" John asks grabbing the phone.

"Pizza's great." I say drifting off to sleep again. A half hour later I awake to the spell of pizza.

"Hmmm….Pizza!" I say stretching. I walk over to John who sat at the table eyes focused on the TV I grab a piece of pizza and sit next to him.

"BOO!" I shout, John jumps and I bust out laughing.

"You think that's funny huh?" John says then he starts tickling me. I fall to the ground pulling him with me; he lands on top of me. I stare into his eyes, suddenly his lips crash into mine. As soon as the kiss started John broke it.

"I'm sorry Pay I don't know what came over me." he says getting up and walking to the bedroom area. I touch my lips and get up. There's a knock on the door and I answer it

"Hey Pay long time no see."

* * *

**Hmm wonder who that is…..is it AJ………or Jason? You'll have to read my next one to find out. Lol review please.**

**Peace.....**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it took so long. It's just with the 4****th**** and with going out of town to visit family it's been a very screwy few weeks.**

* * *

Part 4:

Dinner with dad and phone calls during the night

"Dad?!" I exclaim hugging him, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I watched your debut on Raw and decided to come see you." He says, "You know I heard a rumor that you were sharing a room with John Cena."

With that John walked back into the room

"Pay, can we ta-" John stops mid-sentence upon seeing my father.

"John this is Kurt Angle, my foster dad." I say, "Dad this is John Cena."

"We know each other." My dad says.

"Oh right…" I say smiling

"I'm going to take you out to eat is that okay?"

"Daddy that would be great." I say running to change into a dress and put some makeup on. I run into the room and out a pair of shoes on. John walks in.

"Hey can we talk after you get back?" he asks. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Yes John we can." I say kissing him on the cheek. I go to leave but he pulls me back, he captures my mouth with his.

"whoa." I say after we break apart.

"I'll talk to you after your 'daddy time'" he says. I nod, lost for words.

* * *

-At dinner with daddy-

"So how's everything?" I ask

"Your mother and I are going to counseling. We're working it out." he says. I smile

"Really?"

"Yes I love your mother, more than anything," he says, "I want to say I'm sorry for what I did."

"Dad. You took me in and raised me as your own. You just went a little power crazy. Happens to every great wrestler."

He laughs, I smile

"So dad? How's umm…..Booker and Uncle Kevin?" I ask

"They're fine." He says, "Just shocked as hell that you did that."

"I'm sorry; I kinda fell off the deep end didn't i?"

"Who doesn't?" dad says smiling back, "so you and Cena huh?"

"Nothings going on." I say blushing, he chuckles

"Payton." He says, "I know one thing when it comes to you."

"And what is that?" I ask

"That look in your eye when it comes to love."

"Daddy really I'm not in love."

"Maybe not yet, but you will be." He replies, "And John's a good man, his first match was against me."

"I know dad." I say, "I was there remember. After you won."

"You know John had a crush on you." I nearly choke on my drink

"What?"

"Yeah. He asked me if you were available, but at that time you were dating that loser Nate. So I told him no."

"John had a crush on me?" I say with a smile.

"Yes and Payton you had a crush on him too." He smiles, "If I remember correctly you would run around in your John Cena shirt and underwear while I was trying to concentrate on watching raw."

I blush.

"What can I say I was part of the Cenation." I say.

"So what's holding you back?"

"A.J." I say, "I just feel so bad on how I ended it, you know?"

"Yeah I heard it was bad."

"Should I apologize?" I ask

"I don't know. That's up to you."

"Thanks dad." I say. Our food comes and we eat.

* * *

-Back at the hotel-

"Call your mother in the morning, she misses you." My dad says kissing my cheek.

"Okay I will." I say hugging him. He nods and I open my door and walk in

"John?" I say walking in. he walks out of the bathroom, towel clinging dangerously low around his waist. My mouth drops in awe.

"Payton you alright?" I quickly close my mouth

"super." I barely let out. I regain my composure and smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" John asks reemerging from the bathroom and some sleep pants.

"Oh nothing, I just was told something very interesting today." I say, John rolls his eyes.

"Has anybody told you, you talk too much, Payton Angle?" he asks I let the smirk fall.

"That's what he told me after he first kissed me." I barely whisper.

"I'm sorry!" John says quickly.

"It's okay you didn't know." I say then walking towards him smiling. I push him to the couch and straddle his lap.

"So I heard the juiciest news today." I whisper in his ear.

"Ye…yeah what's that?" he breathes

"That you had a crush on me." I say smiling.

"Oh really?" he asks smirking

"really." I say leaning to kiss him; I stop inches from his face. He tries to finish closing the gap but I get up. "I have to take a shower."

I run to the bathroom.

What am I doing leading him on like that?! I can't do that to John!

"Hey Payton you okay?" I hear John ask. I sigh and walk out

"I'm sorry John." I say, "I'm sorry for leading you on. I really do like you, but I don't think me getting into a relationship is a good idea right now."

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. I'm so pathetic" I say, "I really like you John and I don't want to screw this up."

"It's fine. If it's time you need, I'll give it to you."

"Thank you." I say crawling into the bed fully dressed and slipping off to dream land, where John and I could be together and A.J. wasn't anywhere near.

* * *

I awoke around two am; John was asleep next to me. I smiled because he looked so cute when he was asleep. I look at my phone debating on what I should do. Sighing I grab my phone, walk to the bathroom and dial an all too familiar number.

**Me**/_A.J._

_*groggily* hello?_

**I woke you. I'm so sorry.**

_Wait Payton?_

**Hey A.J.**

_Oh god hey!_

***laughs* sorry for waking you A.J.**

_No problem, what do you need_

**We need to talk.**

_About?_

**Us.**

_Oh…*sighs*_

**Look A.J. you were my first serious boyfriend and that's never going to change but well I've fallen for someone else.**

_*Grunts* who Cena?_

**That's none of your business Allen. Look I called you to see if there's anyway we can still be friends? Because A.J. you are a** **big part of my life and I need you in my life.**

Babe who is it?

_Nobody Christy…go back to bed._

Okay.

**Christy Hemme? My best fucking friend? Really Allen?!**

_Payton…you left_

**So you go after my best friend?**

_The ultimate revenge…_

***cries* I hate you and Christy both.**

**-Click-**

After I hang up I look at myself in the mirror and did something I hadn't for a long time…

* * *

**Ooh what does she do? Hmmm……………bet you didn't think it was kurt who stopped by. And should she really be mad at A.J. for sleeping with Christy. (speaking of her ass needs to get back on TNA. But she has a neck injury, I think.) Lol so OMG I went to Tennessee to visit some family and there was this seriously hot guy who I spent like the whole week with. :-) this name was Aaron. He and my cousin are best friends. lol**

**review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Part oo5

WHAT THE HELL PAYTON!

Nobody's Pov

John awoke to the sound of Payton crying in the bathroom. He got up and walked to the door.

"Payton are you alright?" he asks concerned

"Yes, go away." she replies.

"Payton I'm coming in there." John says going to open the door.

"NO!" she yells throwing herself against the door. John being stronger than her pushes the door and gains entry. There stood Payton a puddle of her own blood.

"WHAT THE HELL PAYTON!" John yells.

"I'm sorry John." She says. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she starts to fall. John catches her and carries her to the door. He swings it open and looks around franticly.

"John?" Mickie James says stepping out of the elevator. "What happened?"

"She cut herself. I need to get her to the hospital."

"Okay. Lets go, we'll take my car it's faster." She says hurrying him into the elevator. She pushed the number one and they descend to the first floor.

They run to Mickie's car and drive to the hospital.

-A few hours later-

Payton was stabilized, John sat next to her, his hand in hers begging her to wake up

"John?" Mickie says walking into the room.

"Hey Mick." John replies.

"How she doing?"

"I don't know."

"Don't….call…..dad." someone whispers. They both look at Payton. "Don't call my dad John please."

"I didn't." he tells her. Payton looks John in his eyes. Mickie took this opportunity for the two to be alone.

"I'm sorry John." She says

"What were you thinking Payton you scared me." John admits.

"I wasn't thinking." She replies

"What happened?"

"I called A.J." she explains, "I told him that I fell for someone else. Then I found out he had been sleeping with my best friend Christy Hemme."

"You should have gotten me."

"You looked to cute sleeping."

"So who'd you fall for?"

"You have to ask?" she says staring deep into his eyes. His face leaned closer to mine and we were about to kiss.

"PAYTON DELANIE ANGLE!" some one yells, they look up and standing in the door way was Jason Reso.

**Sorry for it being so short. But I think it's good so far. Review friends please.**

**Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go. Chapter 6**

Part oo6

The past catches up

-Payton's pov-

"Jason what are you doing here?" I ask. He smiles at me

"When I went to your room to see you, Adam told me that Cena rushed you off to the hospital." Jason says then looking at my wrists "again?"

"Shut up!" I snap. I turn to John.

"John can I talk to Payton alone?" Jason asks. John looks at me, I nod and he gets up and leaves. Jason takes his spot next to the bed.

"A.J.?" Jason asks

"It's none of your business." I say shortly

"Come on, Payt. What happened to us?"

"There were no us. We had sex big whoop." I say glaring at him.

"It meant something to me. I love you Payton!" he says

"Well I don't love you!" I snap.

"Why are you being rude to me?"

"You ruined a perfectly good moment by stomping your big ass in here and yelling my name."

"Hey I don't have a big ass." Jason whines. I glare at him.

"You obviously haven't looked at in a while." I say my face breaking out in a grin. "I hate you!"

"Why?"

"I can't stay mad at you."

"That's a good thing."

"For you maybe but not for me." I say looking out the window to where John sat.

"I'm going to leave you now, but just know this; I'm going to fight hard for you." Jason says taking my hand, "I love you more than my whole life."

He kisses my cheek and walks towards the door.

"Don't bother." I say making him turn. "It's a losing battle."

"Doesn't matter. I will still fight." He says softly and walking out. John walks in

"What did he want?" he asks

"Something he can't have." I say looking at John

"Like what?"

"Me" I say smiling, "I belong to one person only."

"Oh really?" John says smiling back at me

"Yes really."

"Who might this person be?"

"I don't know." I say as he leans closer to kiss me. Our lips connect and it's like fireworks went off in my body.

* * *

-The next week-

John and I held hands as we entered the arena; Adam was standing with Jason so I just walked past them.

"PAYTON!" Adam yells running up to us. He throws me over his shoulder.

"Ugh Adam put me down!" I yell laughing.

"We're hanging out tonight just like old times." He says spinning me around.

"He's not going to be there is he?" I ask

"Come on Pay; give him a chance, I've convinced him to lay off you." Adam says putting me down. He gets on his knees and starts to beg "please Payton, Please."

I roll my eyes and pull him up.

"I'll think about it okay." I say walking up to John and sliding my hand into his once again.

"_Cage!" Vicki yells as I exit the locker room. I look around and point to myself_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah you!" she growls. I walk up to her and push her up against the wall_

"_First you fat pig, my name is Payton. Second, you might be the GM Vickie but that doesn't give you the right to Push us superstars around." I growl._

"_Last time I checked you're a diva." Vickie says._

"_Put me up against any man in this arena, and I promise you I'll beat the hell out of them." I say smirking_

"_Okay." Vickie says smiling an evil smile. I push her again and walk away.  
_

I walk to the gorilla pit and get ready for my match against the superstar of Vickie's Choosing.

'My Turn' by Hoobastank starts playing and I walk out and walk towards the ring

"First from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. PAYTON CAGE!" Lillian says. I climb into the ring and climb up the turnbuckle and throw my hands up. I jump down and go to sit on the opposite turnbuckle.

"And her opponent. CHRISTIAN!" Lillian says, I look at the stage in shock. My best friend made his way down the ramp and climb into the ring. I stare as he points to his peeps and looks at me. I walk over to him, he sticks out his hand. I take it and he pulls me to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers in my ear. I push him away.

The bell rings and we lock up. I kick him in the gut and run to bounce of the ropes and clothesline him. I climb on top of him and start punching him. The ref gets me off and I Irish whip him into the corner I run to jump on him but he moves and I hit the corner. I gasp at the pain. I turn and glare at him. Thinking about how he was part of the reason A.J. and I broke up. I trip him and start beating him, kicking him all over. I climb the turn buckle and do a flip and land on him. I lift his legs up and try to pin him

"One… two…" the ref says but he kicks out.

"What the hell was that Payton?" Jason asks.

"You the reason A.J. and I broke up." I say as we lock up. "And now you're trying to do the same with me and John."

I kick him and run to the ropes I jump on the second rope and do the Lionsault. I cover him

"One…two…Three" I stand up as my music starts playing, the ref raises my hand and I help Jason up and get out of the ring.

* * *

-In the back-

"That was awesome babe!" John yells picking me up and spinning me around. "You won your first match against a guy no less."

"You're undefeated." Adam says laughing. "And you kicked Jason's ass."

"Yeah well it was fun." I say

"We need to celebrate." John whispers in my ear.

"Hanging out with Adam, remember?" I say

"Oh right."

"Come on PAYTON!" Adam yells as he passes me and John. I kiss John and chase after Adam.

-That night-

"Okay so remember when we would pull pranks on the Hardy's" Jason says smiling

"Yeah and you made me take the blame because you guys knew Jeff liked me." I say taking a bite of licorice.

"It was so funny the look on his face when you came up and told him it was you who hid his clothes around the arena." Adam says laughing at the memories.

"So when is E and C getting back together?" I ask Adam smiles at me.

"Well pay, we're not sure if we're going to."

"You can't not have one match!" I say. Jay and Adam look at me,

"Please………please……..please…….please." I beg.

"Begging is never cute, even if it is you." Adam says kissing my forehead.

"So uh….why John if you don't mind me asking." Jason asks

"Because for the first time I'm not 'angle's kid' or 'A.J.'s girlfriend' I'm Payton."

"Then why are you going by Payton Cage?"

"Because, adding Cage to Christian when you came to TNA was my idea." I snap. "Look Jason can we please try to have a good night or are you going to ruin it?"

"I'm sorry." He yells getting up and walking out. Adam sighs and gets up to go after him.

**Hey Guys make sure you do my poll on my page. I really need your opinions. So hope you enjoy.**

**Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

Part oo7

Advantage……….

I walk back to the room that John and I shared. I walk in to find John sleeping. I smile and walk over to the bed, I climb in and John opens his eyes.

"Hey there beautiful." He says I smile

"Hey there sexy." I say back he kisses me and I climb on top of him to deepen the kiss. He flips me over and pulls off my shirt.

"I love you so much." John whispers to me, I smile and kiss him in response.

* * *

-The next Monday-

John and I walked to catering and sat down next to Randy and Sam

"Hey Sam." I say smiling at her

"Hey Payton." She says smiling back at me

"What are you two planning for tonight?" Randy asks

"We're going out." John replies. I smile.

"He's taking me to see Watchmen."

"I didn't think you were a super hero girl." Randy says looking at me.

"You haven't seen her collection of T-shirts." John says laughing, I lightly punch him

"Shut up." I say blushing. "But yes I love superhero movies"

"Okay then." Randy challenges, "Favorite superhero movie."

"X-men" I say, "all three."

They laugh as I watch Jason walk in. he smirks over at me and I glare at him.

"Well I have to get ready for my match against Adam." John says standing up, I stand up and follow him

* * *

-Later that nigh-

"The main event is next so then we'll go out." John says to me, I kiss him and smile as he walks away. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV just as John's music starts. Jay walks in

"What do you want?" I ask him. He says nothing but begins to rub my back

"Stop!" I say as he starts kissing my neck. "Jay really?"

"Yes really." He says flipping me so I'm underneath him. He starts to undo my belt and the sick thing is I didn't push away.

After I had reached my climax I push jay off.

"I hate you."

"Yeah…yeah…yeah I know."

"Well now I know what kind of girl you are Payton." Someone says as I throw my clothes on.

I turn and see John with a hurt expression on his face.

"John, this isn't what it looks like." I say. He stares at me.

"Really angle?" he snaps, "because it's looks like your cheating on me with Reso over there."

"John please let me…" I start to say

"Save it Payton I don't want to hear It." he says walking out.

I turn to Jason who had a smug look on his face.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I scream attacking him.

I cried until Adam came and picked me up.

"They're closing the arena, Hun." He whispers as Mickie grabs my bag and follows us out. Once at the hotel I walk over to the bar and ask for the strongest stuff they had. The bartender hands me it and I drink it in one swig, they refill it.

Refill after refill I finally was numb.

"ADAM!" I yell at my friend, "You are my best friend."

"I know I am." He says helping me to my room. He slides the key in and unlocks it. I stumble in and John's things were gone. The numbness instantly faded away and tears started to fall again. I fall onto the bed and fall to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay so I know I usually do the quote thing on ****For Never and Ever**** but Due to recent events I definitely didn't have control over. (Because If did punk would have lost) I'm thinking of rewriting what I haven't published yet. Let me know if I should have Jeff leave in ****For Never and Ever**** or I should leave him there.**

**~Quote of the chapter~**

"**Yours truly, Jeff hardy. Ours truly, this life."-Jeff Hardy's last words on Smackdown on 08/28/09**


	8. Chapter 8

Part oo8

Depression sucks

I stumbled into the door and laughed.

"Payton?" my mother asks,

"Hey mom." I say

"Are you drunk?!" my father exclaims

"nope." I say walking back to my room. I lie down and start crying.

-Karen's pov-

I walk to Payton's room to talk to her. I hear her sobbing from inside.

"Payton?" I say walking in. "what happened?"

"Jay and I fucked and John caught us and now I can't sleep mom." she cries in my arms, "I can't sleep without John there with me."

"Baby girl I know you don't want to hear this but maybe you should go talk to A.J." I tell her, "He's your best friend."

She looks at me and sighs. I hand her a couple Tylenol and some water.

"You can go tomorrow." I say kissing her on the head, "everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so mom." she whispers as she drifts into sleep.

- A month later-

It had been a month, I was still drinking heavily, that's what I was doing now, drinking at the nearest pub.

"Girl I'm cutting you off." Paulie the bar keeps says

"Awe, come on just one more Paulie." I say

"Sorry, Payton, you can't solve your problems by drinking. I'll call you a cab"

But I didn't listen to him; I got into my car, risking lives, and finally listening to mom. I drove until I knew I had to stop, so I do and get out finding myself at Allen Jones's house.

I knock on the door. Minutes later A.J. opens it.

"Oh my god Payton."

"Hiya…*hiccup* A.J………how's it *hiccup* shaking."

"Are you drunk?" he asks as he looks around outside,

"Completely wasted." I reply

"Did you drive here?" he asks, I nod my head. He helps me into the house and into the living room.

"What happened?" A.J. asks as I stumble into the room and onto the couch.

"Jason Reso is what happened. Fucker. I'd kill him if I wasn't so drunk."

"What did Jason do?"

"He seduced me. He knew all my hot spots and I fell into his trap. Well John walked in and caught us. Now I'm a drunk and single and still in love."

"Wait your not with John anymore?"

"S'not my faults, it's my so called best friend's fault." I say tears starting to fall. "I love him, A.J."

"Get some sleep we'll talk more in the morning."

Then I passed out…

-3rd Person-

A.J. grabs Payton's phone gets johns number and calls him.

_A.J./_**John**

**Hello? **

_Yeah hey John it's A.J. _

**What do you want?**

_Can you stop by we need to talk. _

**Why should i? **

_Because dude she still loves you. _

**She's there isn't she? **

_Yeah but she doesn't know I want to meet you. _

**Whatever I'll be there in ten. **

_Good. Bye. _

**Bye.**

John Shows up ten minutes later, just as he said and A.J. shows him Payton in her drunken state. John's eyes soften as he sees his ex-girlfriend.

"Pay-pay." A.J. says shaking her a bit.

"No A.J. I don't wanna wake up. They harsh reminder that I'm a screw up will come up and smack me in my face."

"Just take these please." A.J. tries. She takes the pills and takes a drink of water and falls back to sleep.

A.J. looks at John.

"She feels bad."

"How do you think I felt when I walked in on them?" John snaps.

"There's something you need to know about Jason. Jason well he's like her kryptonite. He knows how to make her do what he wants."

"So you're saying…"

"People make mistakes but John she drove here like that. She could have killed someone, she could have killed herself. She's a big part of my life too and if she gets hurt because of you and your pride. I'll kick your ass."

John looks at the woman lying on the couch. He walks over to her and picks her up.

"John?" she whispers.

"Shhh we'll talk tomorrow." He tells her

"I'm sorry." She says snuggling up against his chest. It was then that John realized he needed her to feel whole.

**End of part 8, hoped you enjoyed, review please. Oh and don't miss raw on 09-14 Batista is back baby. Woot! **

**Peace**

**Shelbs**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I have decided to create a new character for this story, she will be dating one of the younger superstars I haven't decided who yet. i hope you like…**

* * *

Part oo9

Reconciliation and an invitation.

"John?" I whispered when I opened my eyes, "Oww."

My head killed me. I roll and fall strait onto the ground

"Shit." I look around, "where am i?"

"You're in my hotel room." I hear John say. I start crying.

"I'm sorry John." I sputter, "I'm so soo sorry."

He gathers me in his arms.

"Shhh…just calm down."

"No, I don't deserve you being nice to me; I don't deserve your attention." I say getting up and heading towards the door, John grabs my arm and spins me around and kisses me passionately.

* * *

-At the arena-

I walk slowly in behind John.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone hates me." I say

"Nobody hates you."

"Yes they do, they think I'm a slut because I cheated on you."

"No one knows." He says,

"Jason prolly ran his mouth."

"He didn't, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Well I requested a match against him and it was granted so I beat the shit out of him and told him if he ever told anyone about you two I would personally kick his ass again."

"Oh." I say looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you do that for me, I cheated on you."

"I know, but though all that I saw how you became…" his face saddens, "just don't ever do that to me again, any of it."

"I promise." I say

-Before Raw Starts-

I sat with Sam as Randy and John were in a meeting

"You're being really quiet." Sam says touching my hand

"Oh just I've got a lot on my mind."

"Payton it's going to be okay. I've never seen John love someone like he loves you."

"I know."

"Payton I know what happened." She says, I look up at her, "John talked to Randy about it and I over heard. John was just as screwed up as you were. He wasn't drinking but he was screwed up. It was Randy's idea to actually have John stop by A.J.'s last night. John called after A.J. called him and asked Randy what he should do. Randy told him that he should go after you. When he called us earlier this morning and told us about the drinking and driving, I was scared for you. Randy told John that he can't let you go again so that's why their in a meeting right now."

"Why?"

"Well you know how Vince was going to ship you over to Smackdown when ECW switches over to travel with Smackdown."

I nod

"Well Randy and John were up half the morning trying to figure out how to get him to let you stay well they finally got it."

"What?"

"How do you feel about being a storyline with Randy and John?"

"Sounds fun." I say smiling, "they're really doing this for me."

"To keep you safe." Sam says hugging me

Randy and John walk in, I give them both a hug,

"Thank you guys." I say, they smile

"No problem." John says

* * *

-Later That Night--3rd Person-

Payton put her arms around John's neck as he carries her to the hotel room.

"You did good tonight, baby" She whispered in his ear.

"And you playing head games with Maryse was so sexy." He says causing Payton to grin

"Is there anything I do that isn't sexy?" Payton asks him biting her lip

"None that I can think of right now." He says unbuttoning her top. A knock on a door interrupts them.

John groans and gets up. He throws open the door

"Someone, better be dying." He says, the person on the other side looks at him frightened.

"I...i…i…i…is there a Ms. Young here?"

Payton walks over.

"I'm her." she says

The man hands her an envelope. Payton stares at the address shocked.

-Payton's POV-

The address…...the name…...it all looked familiar.

"Preston and Daniella Platt" I say then I suddenly remember. "Shelby!"

"Who?"

"My little sister. I haven't talked to her since we were split up in foster care." I explain. I turn to the man, "thank you sir."

He nods and walks off. I open the letter as John shuts the door.

"Dear Ms. Payton Young, on the behalf of your sister Shelby we would like to invite you to the graduation of Shelby Platt."

I read, "You may bring one person to accompany you. Shelby would really want you to be there."

"JOHN MY BABY SISTER IS GRADUATING!" I yell hugging him

"That's great."

"Babe?"

"Yeah"

"Will you be my plus one?"

"What kind of question is that? Course I will." He says kissing me.

* * *

**okay so I think I'm going to put that Shelby and Payton have an older brother, but I haven't decided….any thoughts? Review please**

**shelbs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Part o1o

Not Knowing.

I stood in line to get boarded worried.

"What if she hates me for abandoning her?" I ask John who wore a hat and sunglasses. Like that was going to keep people from noticing him.

"She won't. I mean look how you turned out I'm pretty sure she'll be grateful you left her."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I ask him raising my eyebrows.

"I'm just kidding." He says as a man in a suit walks over

"Mr. Cena would you and your girlfriend like to come though this gate here?"

"Sure" John says smiling and grabbing our luggage I follow closely behind him.

* * *

-On the plane-

I flipped through us weekly and sigh.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I ask John.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" John says, "You know back in line."

"I know Im just nervous"

"Don't be." He says I smile and lay my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

-In South Carolina-

"Where do we go from here?" John asks

"Swansea." I say, John looks at me

"Is that even on the map?"

"I dunno I got directions on Map quest."

"Great lets go rent a car." John says.

John being John he picks a Jaguar.

"Why can't we get something economic friendly?"

"But the Jag is fast."

"Fine but when the world loses oxygen because your stupid fast car burned a whole in the ozone layer and killed all the trees don't come crying to me."

"Okay fine we'll get the stupid Prius." He groans I smile and skip to the car, John gets into the front seat and I suddenly remember Jeff Dunham and start laughing.

"What?"

"nnnnnnnyourgay!" I say fast. John looks at me and frowns

"That's not even funny Payton." He says sulking.

"homohomohomohomo." I say as he stops at a red light.

"Payton Delanie Angle." John warns.

"Yes?"

"When we get to this hotel I am so showing you I'm not gay." He says.

"Mmm sounds sexual." I say smirking.

"You're damn right it is."

* * *

-In Swansea-

The car stops in front of brick house and we get out. I walk to the door and knock, a little girl answers and her eyes become huge.

"Sissy, sissy, come look it's John Cena and Payton Cage." the little girl yells, an older girl walks up behind her.

"Shelby?" I say tears filling my eyes.

"Payton?" she says hugging me, she pulls me into the house, "MOM DAD, she really came!"

A couple walks into the room and smile

"Payton is it so nice to finally meet you." The man says shaking my hand

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Platt."

"Please dear, it's Preston and Daniella."

"Well Preston and Daniella would it be okay if I take Shelby out for lunch?"

"Its fine, go on." Daniella says. We walk out and get into the Prius.

"You know what he's missing?" Shelby says

"What?"

"A Chihuahua." She says, I bust out laughing.

"You guys are so mean." John says taking my hand and kisses it.

"Stop by the hotel." I say smiling

"Okay…" he says. When we get to the hotel I get out with John.

"Get our room I'm going to lunch with my sister." I say, he frowns

"But I wanna go." He whines

"No whining." I say kissing him. "I'll see you soon."

He nods kisses me and gets the luggage from the trunk. I get into the drivers seat and wait for Shelby to get into the passenger's side.

"Where to Shell-Belle?" I say smiling

"Where ever!" she says smiling, we drive to the mall and bonded.

-At the food court-

"So what college are you graduating from?" I ask

"University of South Carolina. My major was photography."

"Cool you got a job set up yet?"

"No not yet."

"Maybe I can talk to Vince and you can intern for us and then if he likes what you do he'll give you a job."

"That would be awesome!"

"So do you watch?"

"I didn't really until Alex, my little sister, came into my room one night and said that there was a knockout that looked like me a little bit so I watched and I recognized your face and watched religiously after that."

I laugh

"You and A.J. looked cute together by the way." She says, blushing a little.

"Oh." I say looking down

"But you and John will get couple of the year for sure at the Slamaversary." She says smiling

"Thanks." I say laughing. "So do you have any crushes?"

"Well I love Evan Bourne and Jack Swagger." She says blushing. I laugh

"Matt's pretty cute and so like his persona. But Jake is nothing like his persona he's super cool." I tell her

"Huh?"

"Evan's real name is Matt Korklan and Jack's real name is Jake Hager."

"oh." She says laughing

* * *

-At the graduation-

"Shelby Platt." The dean says, she walks on stage and receives her diploma, we all clap.

Soon her graduation was over and I hug her.

"So I talked to Vince." I tell her smiling, "He said you can be an intern and take pictures of the matches."

She squeals and hugs me.

"This is going to be so much fun; I have to tell mom and dad."

I smile as I watch her go.

"You're the greatest." John says smiling

"I know." I say, "Its weird nobody has like flipped out because you're here."

We walk out to the parking lot.

"HEY LOOK IT'S JOHN CENA!" someone yells and we take off running to the car. I text Shelby saying we'd meet her at the house.

* * *

**Reviews are wanted please tell me what you think. i don't know when i'll beable to update, i've been moving and lost my charger for my laptop**

**Shelbs**


	11. Chapter 11

Part o11

The Angle's meets the Platt's

"We would love to meet your parents." Daniella says smiling her perfect house-wife smile that creeped me and John out.

"Okay, sure I'll call them." I say smiling. I walk outside pulling John with me.

"Her mom creeps me out babe." He whispers as I dial my mom's number

_Me/Mom/Dad_

Hey mom, guess what?!

_What?_

Remember my sister Shelby who was adopted before I was

_Yeah_

Well she found me and I went to her graduation, and her parents what to meet you and dad.

_Oh honey that's great I'll talk to your father, hold on….Kurt._

Huh what?

_Do you want to go meet Payton's sister's parents?_

When?

Tomorrow night.

_Tomorrow night_

Sure I guess as long as their not weird

_He said yes baby girl_

Okay thanks mom.

_Bye_

Tell daddy I love him

_Okay_

Bye.

_*click*_

I walk back inside

"They'll be here tomorrow." I say sending mom the directions so they could get here.

"Good." Daniella says

"Well we'll see you tomorrow." I say walking out. John smiles as we drive to the hotel.

-The next morning-

Knocking on the door of John and my hotel room awoke us that morning. I get out of bed and grudgingly walk to the door. My mom stood there with my dad. I stare at them.

"Why?"

"Dinner remember?"

"………….it's like 7 AM we're still sleeping in normal land." I say shutting the door, only to have them knock again, I swing open the door.

"I will call the police. No wait their STILL asleep to." I say, they charge in.

"Hey babe, do you…." John says walking into the living room stark naked. "Shit!"

He covers up his family jewels and backs into the bedroom. I look at my mom who was blushing and my dad who was staring at me.

"Why is he naked?" he asks

"Really dad I'm twenty five." I say, "We not having this conversation. Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She says recovering from her shock. I walk into the bedroom to find John putting a shirt on.

"Are you okay babe?" I ask him

"Other than the fact that your mom and dad just saw me bare ass naked, sure I'm peachy."

"What were you gunna ask?" I ask

"I was gunna ask if you wanted to take a shower. But since your parents are here." He stops and looks at the clock, "at seven o'clock in the morning."

"I know I'm sorry John." I say kissing him.

-At dinner-

We step out of the limo and walk into the restaurant.

"I don't want to do this." I mutter to John who squeezes me.

"I don't either but it was you're idea."

"What was I suppose to tell the perfect mom. No, she looked like she could flip and kill us all." I whisper in return.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Karen asks as we walk to our table.

"Nothing mom." I say as we sit down with the Platt family. My mom smiles at Daniella.

"Mom this is Daniella, Preston, Shelby and Alex Platt." I say, "This is my mom and dad, Kurt and Karen Angle."

"It's nice to meet you." Daniella says smiling.

-The next day-

"You all packed sis?" I ask as she opens the door. Mom and dad were staying her for the day then flying back home.

"Yep." She says loading her bags into the trunk; her father comes out with a big toolbox looking thing. I look at her confused.

"It's my camera stuff." she blushes. She hugs her mom and dad, we get into the car.

"Where's John?" Shelby asks

"Still at the hotel, he was asleep when I left. He'll probably wake up worried that I left him..." suddenly my phone rings, i smile and pick it up

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"On my way to pick you up. Your clothes are on the counter and check out before you come out to the car."

"Okay."

We hang up and I park in the entry way. I watch for him, finally he comes out of the elevator talking to some guy. He checks out and finally gets into the car.

"You are so slow in the morning!" I say, he smirks

"You're the one who needed like 4 cups of coffee today."

"Yeah well after last night I needed it. I thought they never go to their own room." I moan. John laughs.

"They're your parents."

"I know that!" I say hitting him as we made our way to the air port.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long but my muses have taken a little break. I wish they'd come back I really need them. Well hope you like it.**

* * *

Part 12

Seeing is believing

"This is so cool!" Shelby whispers as we walk into the arena.

"PAYTON!" I hear someone yell I turn around and Mickie James stood there.

"MICKIE!" I yell smiling. I hug her and pull her over to Shelby.

"Mickie this is my sister Shelby." I says, "Shelby this is Mickie James"

"Hi." Shelby says, I see Matt Korklan walk out from Vince's office.

"Matt!" I yell, he looks up and I motion him to come over. He walks over as Shelby looks at me confused.

"Hey Payton." He says, "What's up?"

"This is my younger sister Shelby." I say smiling, "Shelby this is Matt Korklan, A.k.a Evan Bourne."

"Hi." Shelby says shyly.

"Hey." He replies blushing. I smile at Mickie and walk off. We walk over to John and watch as Matt and Shelby talk.

"They're so cute." Mickie gushes. I smile and turn to her.

"I come and save you from the mean girls tonight right?" I ask

"Yeah."

"You're not going to Smackdown are you?" John asks

"Just for a couple weeks... Steph had an idea and since me and Mickie are best friends she'd have me do it." I explain. "I better get to my seat before that part."

I kiss John and make my way to the seating.

* * *

-Halfway though the night-

Michelle McCool and Layla were in the ring making fun of Mickie. Maria comes out and talk's trash about McCool and Layla, Mickie comes out and then all hell breaks loose. I wait until Beth comes out and their about to throw the cake in her face to jump over the barricade and attack Michelle. Beth comes after me but I pull the night stick from my pocket and hit her with it. Layla I just threw out of the ring. I help Mickie up and grab a mic.

"Hey Michelle, haven't you watched the movies? The mean girls, oh sorry in your case, the PLASTICS always lose in the end. And at the royal rumble my girl Mickie is going to take that title from you. Because I mean really, you might have the blond hair and sure you're skinny, but Mickie has the brains and the beauty. And it takes more then just pretty to be a champion."

"Oh really…" Michelle says, "You're not even supposed to be on her Cage. SECURITY!!"

Suddenly Vickie walks out.

"Actually Michelle, she is suppose to be here, teddy and I agree that next week there will be a 6-diva match between you Layla and Beth against Mickie, Maria and Payton." She says smirking.

"Oh and Michelle," I say, "Mickie gets you at the royal rumble so next week I'm coming for you."

Then my music starts playing.

* * *

-In the back-

"Have you seen my sister?" I ask John.

"Yeah, her and Matt were talking in catering." He replies, I grin. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to try to hook them up?"

"Why is that bad?" I ask

"Because I don't think your sister needs a boyfriend, I mean she just got here."

"Precisely." I say smiling

"You are weird." He says going back to his magazine.

"You're sitting there, reading a muscle car mag, like a girl I might add, and I'm the weird one."

"What do you mean 'like a girl'?" he asks

"You are ooh-ing and Ahh-ing every single car in there. Like a girl does with all the clothes in a mag."

"Your just jealous because my cars are better than your." He says. I straddle his hips

"Oh I'm jealous?" I say, "Who's still waiting on getting a Lamborghini? And who has one in a shop in Cali getting hers custom accessorized?"

"You're so mean to me." John says placing his hand on my hips, I lean down and kiss him. Soon we're in a heated make-out session.

"He-Eww. Guys really? Here?" I hear Shelby says. I get off of John and smile.

"Hey Shelby, Matt." I say looking at the two standing there with disgusted looks on their faces

"What never see a couple make out?" John asks them as we grab our bags

"Anyway, umm… Payton Matt wants to take me out to eat. Is that okay?"

"Sure." I say smiling. "You take care of my little sister. I just her back I don't need to lose her again, you hear me Korklan?"

"Yes ma'am." He says

"Umm no." I say, he looks at me confused, "no ma'am okay. It's Payton."

"Sorry Payton." He says, Shelby laughs and they walk out. I grin.

"What's with the Cheshire Cat act?"

"There gunna get together, they're gunna get married, they're gunna have some babies."

"Don't you think it's a little bit early for that?" John asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah." I say sadly, "but one can only hope."

"Yeah." John says kissing me, "I know."

"I love you John."

"I love you too, Payton."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed, review please it really helps me write more. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and stuff.**_

_**Peace love and joy,**_

_**shelbs**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Well this is it! The end of my story. Thanks to all who have read it all though out me writing it. Keep a look out on my other stories I'll be writing more now. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Part 13**

**The End?**

"Shelby!" I yell running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What?" she says as I pass her for the 10th time.

"Help me!" I yell as John picks me up and jumps into the pool. "You jerk!"

He smiles and pulls me into a kiss.

"But you love me." he says smiling

"Yeah whatever." I mutter getting out of the pool. I walk over to where Mickie and Shelby were sitting and sit down. John was in the pool pouting.

"Yes I love you!" I say, he smiles. I roll my eyes and turn to Shelby.

"So you and Matt, huh?" I ask, she blushes.

"I really like him." she says,

"No!" I say sarcastically.

"Shut up." she says hitting me with her towel.

"Not fair, no weapons." I say, she laughs.

"PAYTON!" a very familiar voice rang out. I look up and at my back door and Petey was standing there.

"PETEY!" I say skipping over to him and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"For the party."

"What party?"

"Your birthday party." I stare at him. "You forgot again didn't you?"

"That's today ain't it?"

"Yes, Payton your birthday is today."

I grin and run over to Mickie and Shelby.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE SPA WHILE PETEY PLANS MY PARTY IN 12 HOURS!" I yell

"Why do I have to do it?" Petey whines

"Caaaaaauuuuussssseeeeeee Petey you're my best bud." Petey rolls his eyes.

"Fine." He says, "John, help me?"

"Sure man." John says, I walk up and kiss him.

"Bye babe." I say

"Bye."

We walk out and drive to the spa.

"Do you do this every year for your birthday?" Shelby asks

"Pretty much every diva's birthday us diva get together and go to the spa."

"That's cool."

"Enough talking lets go!"

* * *

-Two hours later-

I opened the door to my room and find two bouquets; I walk over to them and read the cards.

_You're our bubble to my gum, the pop to our tart, the ice to our cream, the other half of our hearts. Best friends for life! –Barbie and Tiff._

I laugh and pick up the other one, it was from A.J.

_My life is full of mistakes but something I'll never regret is meeting you. I know it's cheesy but Payton I love you and I'll never stop.-A.J._

I smile and look at myself in the mirror.

"Get changed." Barbie says walking in. "the party is down stairs."

"They actually did it?"

"They told Vince and he took care of everything." Tiffany says walking in

"Just great." I say smiling. "What should I wear?"

they start going though my things and finally pick a black skirt, a pair of fish nets, a pair of white and black pumps and black John Cena shirt, (when he had the spinning championship belt)

"Thanks guys." I say changing in the bathroom.

"Hurry we're doing your make-up too." Tiffany says

* * *

-Later-

I smiled as John kisses me.

"Happy birthday." He says

"What did you get me?" I ask

"Later." He smiles and walks off, I wanted to go after him but Petey got in my way.

"Happy birthday." He says handing me a box. I smile and open it, inside was a charm for my charm bracelet, it was a dog.

"I don't get it." I say. I look at him and he's hold a pug puppy.

"Oh my god Petey!" I squeal taking it from him and petting it.

"So what are you going to name it?" he asks. I smile and think.

"He looks like a Jake to me." I say as he licks me.

"Okay everyone, can I have your attention please." John says, I look at him confused. "Payton will you come up here for a second?"

I hand Petey Jake and walk up to John; who smiles at me.

"What is this about Cena?" I ask him.

"Hold on okay." He says walking over to my dad and whispering something in his ear. My father nods and John returns to where I stood.

"What are you doing John?" I ask confused. He gets down on one knee and takes out a box; I gasp and cover my mouth.

"I know we've only been together for almost a year, but Payton I know that you are the one. And I want to be with you until the day I die. So Payton angel will you marry me??" he asks

I smile.

"Yes John!" I say, he slides the ring on my finger and kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too John." I say as we kiss again.

"Okay you too save it for the honeymoon." Tiffany says walking up. "I haven't given Payton her present yet."

She pulls me over to the presents.

* * *

-3 months later-

"Breathe okay." Barbie says, "We don't need the bride to pass out."

"Yeah come on P. you can do this." Shelby says, I smile

"I know." I say looking at myself in the mirror. It was finally happening, I was getting married.

"God you look beautiful, Payton." Tiffany says

"Can I talk to her alone, you guys?" my mom says walking in. Tiffany, Shelby and Barbie nod and leave.

"Baby-girl." My mother says looking at me. I smile as she opens her arms. "I can't believe it. You're getting married."

She hands me an envelope.

"The lady at the adoption agency gave this to me and said that it was left in your stuff when you're grandmother dropped your two off."

I open it and began reading it aloud.

"Payton. If you're reading this then your father and I have died. Hopefully we got to see everything, but if we didn't I want you to know that you will do wondrous things in your life, you will find the man of your dreams and you will have lots of babies, please have lots of babies. If we miss your wedding day then we hope you live a happy and long marriage to whoever you are marrying. You're father is giving me a hard time about this but for some reason I feel that something bad is going to happen. So please if something does happen to us too soon, take care of your sister Payton. We'll be proud of you no matter what you decide to do when you are older. We love you and always will, mom. June 1990."

"That was two months before the accident." I say looking up at my mom.

"I meant to give this to you sooner but the timing didn't feel right." She says. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I say smiling.

"Now let's go get you married." She says walking with me to my dad. I smile and look from both of my parents. They might not have been my real mum and dad but they took me in from the very beginning and loved me.

"Thank you." I say tearing up. "For everything you've done for me."

"Payt." Kurt says hugging me, "don't cry."

"We love you too." Karen says, smiling. "I've got to go take my seat."

She kisses Kurt and walks into the chapel. My father looks at me.

"I'm so proud of you." He says; I smile.

"Thanks dad."

"You ready?" he says, I nod and look at Barbie and Tiffany who stood next to a couple of John's brothers. They smile at me and get in line. The music starts and the doors open, they walk in, stand in their places and the wedding march starts, I smile and take my dad's arm, I look up at John as I walk down the aisle, and he grins at me. We finally get up to the alter and my dad kisses my cheek and hands me off to John.

"You look beautiful." John whispers as we stand there.

"Thank you." I say blushing.

We say our vows and the preacher talks.

"You may now kiss the bride." John flips over my veil and kisses me, everyone claps. We break apart and John smiles.

"Till death?" he asks, I look at him confused.

"What?" I say,

"We should have changed that."

"To what?"

"Forever." He says kissing me again. I smile.

"That's the dorkiest thing I've ever heard." I say, "But that's why I married you."

-The end-

* * *

_**Review please and read my other one stories.**_

_**Luv,**_

_**Shelbs**_


End file.
